Why do I hate you ?
by SnapeAddict-Always
Summary: Dans les moments de sexe, les deux corps expriment ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais se dire : "Je te hais... Et j'adore te détester." Un jeu de "je t'haine", une haine passionnée et des sentiments cachés. Fierté, cruauté, non-dit et sexe. - Résumé tout pourri pourave, je sais- (Reprise de ma fic récemment publiée sous le pseudo de Shibiboum/Lya W. Reese).
1. Prologue : Histoire de planter le truc

**Hey ! **

**Comme indiqué dans mon profil **_Shibiboum_**, je reprend cette fanfic, mais sur mon second profil. Je pensais que cette fic hard ne collait pas vraiment avec les autres que j'avais... :D Enfin bref, je me comprends. Ce qui veut dire, que je suis propriétaire de cette fanfic ! Pas qu'on vienne m'accuser de plagia à tord ^^**

**Pairing : Severus/Harry**

**Warnings : LEMON HARD (Slash)**

**Disclaimers : J. K. Rowling, of course. **

**Homophobes, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue : Histoire de planter le truc

Harry rentra chez lui dépité. La journée avait été longue et éreintante. Il soupira en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure. Il entra, ôta son manteau et l'accrocha à son porte-habits. Il ouvrit son réfrigérateur et en sortit une vieille pizza au fromage. Il travaillait dur pour devenir Auror mais son maître était trop exigeant. Il ne cessait de dire : « Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le sauveur du monde que vous ne devez pas savoir vous défendre de façon acceptable ». Harry rejoignait son avis, mais son maître était devenu violent et agressif. Ce retournement de situation l'avait empêché de dormir pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilées. Il s'assit sur le divan. Son maître était injurieux. Il lui rappelait Severus Rogue, dans sa façon de parler, de le regarder et de lui parler. Toutefois, Harry s'était promis de ne pas se laisser démonter, au contraire, il allait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un sal arrogant de première classe, qui sauve le monde.

Les clichés le mettaient hors de lui !

Il entra dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, mais quelqu'un y dormait déjà.

- Professeur Rogue ! Cria Harry, interdit.

L'homme ne broncha pas.

Harry Potter fixa le corps endormit, incapable d'y croire. L'homme étendu grogna quelque chose, se retourna et ne bougea plus.

Que faisait-il dans le lit d'Harry Potter, à deux heures du matin ?

Il inspecta la pièce, rien n'avait bougé. Il émanait de Rogue une impression de puissance, mais de faiblesse, également. Son souffle était long et calme, il avait quelque chose de beau dans sa façon de dormir…

« _Non stop, ne pas penser comme cela, c'est quand même Rogue !_ »

Justement, c'était Rogue…

Il remarqua alors que le pantalon de Rogue ne parvenait pas à cacher son désir… Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

« _Non, non et non !_ »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, toujours en se demandant ce que son ex-professeur faisait là. Ses yeux verts étaient continuellement attirés par la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Rogue au niveau des hanches. Il soupira. La _bosse_…

« _Non !_ »

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre au fond de la chambre, propageant une douce lueur orangée. Harry fixa les flammes, attendant que la pression redescende. Non, ce n'était pas Rogue qui dormait dans son lit, là maintenant, ce n'était pas non plus son érection qui l'attirait comme un aimant, et c'était encore moins lui qui restait comme un idiot à faire navette avec les yeux entre le feu et le vêtement noir de Severus Rogue.

« _Nooon ! Harry, réveille-le, renvoie-le chez lui, au lieu de le laisser dormir..._ »

Harry dansait sur ses pieds, incapable de bouger. Il grogna. Mon dieu, Rogue dans sa chambre ! Qui l'eu cru ? Cette pensée l'excita follement. Il avait été contraint d'assouvir ses désirs seul depuis un an, depuis qu'Harold l'avait quitté. Voila un homme, un vrai, qui… Mon dieu ! Qui bandait sauvagement dans son lit, non d'un chien ! Harry n'avait, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, jamais réussi à oublier Severus Rogue. Il hantait ses pensées… Harry ignorait pourquoi. Rogue par ici, Rogue par là. Il s'était souvent surpris à imaginer scénarios érotiques sur scénarios érotiques avec lui, depuis que son homme l'avait lâchement laissé tomber… Il avait essayé l'Occlumencie, mais il était aussi nul quand dans le passé. Il avait pleuré, crié, sourit. Quelles que soient ses émotions, Severus occupait toujours une partie de son esprit. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'Harry réalisa vraiment la situation, après dix minutes à avoir dansé seul : _IL_ était dans _sa_ chambre, à dormir, une douloureuse érection rapetissait son pantalon et lui, il restait comme un crétin à la fixer, au lieu de se jeter sur lui.

Oubliant ces faits pour le moins improbables, il sortit de la pièce. Il s'empêcha de toucher son ancien professeur. C'était une partie de sexe interdite, un amour défendu, un homme prohibé.

Il soupira. Ota son propre pantalon et assouvit ses désirs d'une main sûre et pressée… Il poussa un faible gémissement, refusant de réveiller son hôte et jouit. Ses orgasmes se faisaient infructueux et fades, depuis un certain temps. La fleur de son plaisir refusait de s'ouvrir complètement depuis l'absence de compagnon…

Le sommeil finit par avoir raison du jeune homme et il s'endormit…

Une heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait jouit dans son rêve. Quand il remarqua que le tapis sur lequel il s'était assoupit était mouillé, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas seulement jouit dans son rêve… Il rougit violement dans le noir. Il traversa son appartement et entra dans la cuisine.

Harry se décida pour un café bien fort et prit son courage à deux mains. Retourna dans la chambre, d'un pas mal assuré. Il sourit quand il vit Severus Rogue grognant, gémissant. Mais cela ne fit qu'attiser son désir. Il gémit en même temps que lui et donna un violent coup de hanche dans le vide…

- Severus, geignit Harry, se surprenant à l'appeler par son prénom.

Il sortit en trombe de sa propre chambre sans penser (sans vouloir, en fait) à le réveiller…

Il tournait en rond dans le salon, songeant au bel endormit. Tout feu tout flamme, il entra pour la troisième fois dans la chambre et là, le spectacle le laissa pantois. Severus gémissait, la tête penchée en arrière, sa main longeant son sexe fièrement érigé. Passé l'instant de stupeur, il gémit. Bon dieu, la verge de Severus en plus il… Il se masturbait violement.

« _Oh putain, putain !_ »

Il resta planté là, à attendre que son ex-professeur jouisse. Ce qui ne tarda pas… Harry jouit avec lui, sa main dans le pantalon… Il releva la tête et croisa un regard noir. Onyx VS Emeraude, il se retint à grand peine de lui sauter dessus et le violer sur le champ. Le rouge aux joues, il marmonna :

- Hum. Professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Severus Rogue s'exprima, calmement :

- Aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, j'ai bu plus que de raison hier soir… De ce fait, je suis venu chez vous, dans le but de… Discuter. Malheureusement vous n'étiez pas encore là. Dommage. Je vous ai attendu sur votre lit, je me suis dis que ça ferai une belle surprise… Mais l'alcool m'a rapidement rattrapé avec la fatigue qu'il engendre. Comme je vous l'ai dis j'étais pour ainsi dire « bourré »… Navré de vous avoir importuné.

« _Ca pour une surprise…_ »

- Mais Professeur, pour discuter au beau milieu de la nuit ? Fit Harry d'un air innocent.

Severus ne se laissa pas démonter :

- Je vous rappelle que l'alcool engendre souvent une perte de mémoire ou des idées étranges…

- Oh mon dieu Monsieur, je sais, mais moi ? Petit crétin de survivant ? Répondit Harry avec un sourire carnassier. Qu'aviez-vous de si important à me faire savoir ?

Cela disant, il avait ôté sa chemise… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus adorait détester Harry Potter… Contre toutes attentes, il murmura d'une voix de velours :

- J'avais envie de vous prendre à en mourir… Que je jouisse en vous, que vous me suppliez de venir, que je vous fasse gémir puis hurler pauvre petit crétin ! Je veux atteindre le septième ciel en vous, Potter !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Quel discours des plus excitants ! Il expira lentement. Severus jeta un sort sur ses mains et la semence qui les couvrait disparu. Il répéta le sortilège sur les mains de son ex-étudiant et attendit qu'Harry veuille bien émerger de sa torpeur. Il ne bougeait pas.

« _A quoi joue-t-il ?!_ » s'énerva intérieurement Rogue.

Puis tout se passa très rapidement, Severus se retrouva à terre, Harry Potter sur ses genoux. Il sourit. Des lèvres sucrées et fine fondirent sur les siennes. Le baiser fut ardent et passionné. Toute leur haine passionnelle passa dans leurs langues, qui s'entremêlaient, folles de nouvelles sensations. La langue de Severus était délicieuse et impétueuse. Harry poussa un faible gémissement. Doucement Severus posa une main sur la bosse qui déformait à nouveau l'unique habit du jeune homme.

- Pas de sous-vêtement ? Questionna-t-il, d'une voix suave.

Harry frémit au contact de sa main sur son ventre, il dit :

- Non, je trouve le frottement contre l'habit incroyable. Chaque mouvement est un plaisir…

Il hurla quand la main de Rogue descendit sans vergogne et attrapa son sexe douloureusement comprimé dans le textile. Severus déboutonna rapidement son vêtement, il jeta au loin… Harry se retrouva aussi nu qu'à sa naissance, devant les yeux brillants de Rogue. L'ancien professeur su admirer les proportions de Harry comme il se le devait. La voix chaude de Rogue finit par dire :

- Je crains que le plaisir que peut vous procurer un habit ne sera plus rien d'extraordinaire quand j'en aurai terminé avec vous…

Harry eu un frisson d'anticipation.

Rapidement, Severus ôta également ses habits, sans la moindre gêne dans les yeux, contrairement à Harry qui rougissait… Brusquement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, attiré par ce corps bientôt nu, s'approcha de lui, comme un animal s'approche de sa proie… Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs sexes se frôlèrent. Harry hurla contre la bouche de son amant, Severus eu du mal à réprimer un long gémissement. Ils se couchèrent sur le lit, qui semblait les attendre…

- Severus, souffla Harry, alors que la virilité de son nouvel amant se frottait lascivement à la sienne.

- Chut Harry, vit l'instant présent, marmonna l'homme, le visage tendu sous le plaisir.

Rogue reprit possession des lèvres de l'ancien étudiant… Ses coups de hanches contre la verge d'Harry étaient tellement bons, ensemble ils crièrent leurs prénoms, atteignant le point de non retour… Ils hurlèrent en même temps, leur semence se mêlant. Transpirant, haletant de plaisir, Severus ordonna à Harry de se retourner. Les préliminaires avaient bien assez durés ! Harry s'exécuta, le souffle saccadé… Il gémit longuement quand il sentit les douces mains de Rogue écarter ses cuisses. Le Survivant eu un soubresaut de plaisir quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide à l'entrée de son intimité. Severus avait osé ? Oui, il avait osé… Doucement il coulait sa langue entre les fesses de son très désiré ancien élève… Il cria une série de mot sans suite, enivré :

- Severus… Oui… Con-ontinue… Oh… Oh !

- J'arrive Amour, j'arrive, susurra l'homme.

Si Harry avait été dans son assiette, il aurait rit de la réplique de Rogue… Mais il était loin, loin à des kilomètres de son corps, en train de se noyer dans un Océan de plaisir. Severus écarta lentement ses fesses et d'un coup des hanches, le pénétra lentement.

- Sev'… Oh mon Dieuuuu !

Le visage d'Harry se crispa de douleur et de bonheur. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, le Maitre des Potions ondula les hanches, Harry le suppliant d'aller plus fort et plus vite. Il les ondula plus vite, leur peau se frottant, se frappant… Leurs cris raisonnaient dans la pièce, tandis qu'ils accéléraient lentement la cadence.

- Ho Severus, je t'aime ! Cria Harry, sentant son membre gonflé en lui, remuant avec énergie. Oh mon dieu… Comme je t'aiiiime !

Les mains de Severus glissèrent sur le dos de son amant, il couvrit sa nuque de chastes baisers, puis, sans prévenir descendit vers l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus ardents, et empoigna le sexe tendu à l'extrême. L'exhortation qui franchit les lèvres serrées du jeune homme lui indiqua qu'il savait s'y prendre… Il effectua, de ses mains, le même rythme de va et viens qu'il imposait à Harry, en ondulant les hanches avec lui.

L'orgasme le fit trembler, ce qui amena rapidement son compagnon au 7ème ciel, à son tour.

Ils reprirent lentement leurs esprits. Gêné, Harry attrapa ses vêtements et marmonna, le rouge emprisonnant ses joues :

- Professeur, je ne…

- Monsieur Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi coincé ?! Soupira Severus en plantant son regard dans celui de son amant.

- Je ne suis pas… Commença Harry.

- Peut-être n'avez-vous pas aimé ? Le coupa-t-il.

- Oh non ! Loin de là, mais je ne suis pas…

- Vous n'êtes pas convaincu ?

- Si Monsieur, mais…

- Je suis moins doué que votre ex petit ami ?

- Non, vous êtes bien plus doué, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais connu un orgasme aussi… Puissant, avoua Harry à contrecœur.

- Alors où est le problème ? Demanda Severus, qui regardait avec amusement le jeune homme se dépatouiller pour se rhabiller, alors que lui, il était toujours nu et tenait à le rester.

- Mais vous êtes mon ancien Prof ! Cria Harry. Vous me haïssez !

- En effet, je vous hais, monsieur Potter. Mais vous avez un superbe petit cul… Sourit Rogue, carnassier.

Harry rougit.

- Vous m'avez toujours haïs, vous aussi Potter, mais vous pensiez que « mon sexe devrait aussi délicieux que je suis cruel ».

Harry devint encore plus cramoisi, si cela était encore toutefois possible. Il venait de réciter la phrase qu'il se tournait en boucle, en classe…

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous… ? Questionna Harry.

- Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas dit que je souhaitais vous baiser, avant que vous ne quittiez le collège ?

Le jeune Survivant opina. Il était tellement mal à l'aise, qu'il réussi à s'étaler de tout son long sur le tapis, en voulant le rejoindre sur le lit trempé de leurs ébats.

- Parce que je n'allais tout de même pas m'abaisser à votre niveau ! Continua Rogue, d'une voix calme.

Harry se releva, la tête haute. Il répondit :

- Alors comme vous étiez bourré ce soir, enfin hier, vous êtes venu vous abaisser à mon niveau ?

- Vous avez un Optimal pour cela, Potter.

Un silence s'aplatit sur la pièce. Les deux hommes se posaient la même question « Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Severus finit par rompre le silence :

- Potter, si vous désirez que je vous haïsse encore un peu, vous savez où me trouver…

Il se leva, se revêtit rapidement, se retourna une dernière fois et quitta la chambre.

- Si vous souhaitez que je vous aime, je serai là… Marmonna Harry, une fois seul.

Il se baffa intérieurement. C'était la phrase la plus idiote qu'il n'avait jamais prononcée… Mais certainement la plus vraie. Parce que pour Rogue ce n'était que son petit cul qui l'intéressait, mais lui, il aimait Severus…

* * *

**Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour écrire des trucs aussi... *rougit*. **

**Enfin bref, si vous voulez que je poste la suite (que je vais supprimer chez Shibiboum), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, elle n'attend que des lecteurs bien pervers. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le lemon (mais comment faites-vous ? :D), sachez qu'il y en aura à chaque chapitre, donc ne continuez pas ! =)**

**Bisous !**

**SnapeAddict-Always**


	2. Chapter 1 : Un verre de vin, Potter ?

**Salut à tous ! ;) **

**Voici un petit chapitre 2 ^.^ **

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ^^ D'ailleurs... **

**Hayato :** _Tiens une ancienne lectrice (ou lecteur, après tout ? ^^) ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu me lisais déjà avant. Merci ! ;) Voilà la suite ! Bisous !_

**Ela-chan : **_Hey ! Ben ça c'est de la motivation XD. Ah oui depuis le mois de juillet quand même... (je viens de réaliser que ça fait trois mois que je n'ai rien posté :$ lol). Eh bien la voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^.^ On était arrivé à 3 chapitres seulement en fait, parce que cette fic je l'ai commencée sur un coup de tête, du coup je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec. ^.^ Enfin. Merci de ta review, ton impatience m'a touché ! Bonne lecture ! ;)_

**Guest : **_Hum y'a pas de pseudo... ;) Ca me perturbe trop, j'arrive pas à imaginer ta tête en suivant la consonance de ton pseudo parce que tu n'en as pas (oui je fais ça, le reste du temps ^^). Bref, cool ma vie. Merci pour ta review, merci ! Voici la suite ! ^^_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un verre de vin, Potter ?

Un jeune homme, 20 ans à peine arpentait les rues faiblement éclairées d'une soirée de fin octobre. Sa peau pâle brillait sous la lueur que propageaient les réverbères. Il marchait d'un pas vif.  
Arrivé dans un certain quartier, il pressa le pas. Il contourna une vieille usine abandonnée, longea le trottoir pendant encore quelques minutes puis se retrouva dans la rue convoitée : L'Impasse du Tisseur.  
Le jeune homme inspira lentement, passa sa main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir de les aplatir, lissa sa chemise et frappa à la porte du numéro 13.

La porte s'entrebâilla, pour laisser apparaître le visage dur d'un homme plus âgé.  
- Monsieur Potter, murmura l'homme.  
- Professeur... Rogue, hésita Harry Potter.  
- Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? Demanda Rogue, sans ouvrir la porte pour le laisser entrer.  
- Je... Je... Balbutia Harry, mal à l'aise.  
Il n'avait pas tenu une semaine. Il en voulait encore, après avoir goûté à Severus. Il voulait se faire haïr... Encore !  
- Mais encore ? Sourit Rogue.  
Ce sourire qui n'avait rien d'heureux, mais qui était pervers.  
- Haïssez-moi encore un peu, souffla Harry, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.  
Severus ouvrit la porte en grand, s'effaça pour le laisser passer et referma la cloison dans son dos.

Il l'amena jusqu'à son salon.  
Un silence pesant assourdissait les oreilles du Survivant. Severus s'amusait follement de sa gêne.  
- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, l'invita-t-il.  
Harry s'assit sur un canapé, raide.  
- Vous auriez désiré boire quelque chose ? S'enquit Rogue.  
- Vo... Volontiers, accepta Harry. Un verre d'eau me suffira.  
- Voyons Potter, un verre d'eau ! Il ne faut pas vous gêner ! Un verre de vin d'Elfe vous ferait-il plaisir ? Ricana son hôte.  
- Eh bien, oui, merci ! Marmonna Harry, pris au dépourvu.

Severus se leva, alla chercher une bouteille de ce vin incroyablement cher et revint bientôt s'occuper de son ex-élève. Le liquide rouge sang coula dans les verres de cristal…  
- A quoi/qui buvons-nous ? Questionna Severus.  
- A vous, répondit le Survivant sans hésiter.  
- Très bien.  
Severus ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble au jeune homme.

Le vin roula dans la gorge de Harry, le réchauffant de partout. Il but encore une gorgée. Son corps s'embrassa. Ce vin était vraiment délicieux.  
Severus le regardait ingurgiter le doux breuvage, écoutait les petits soupirs de bien être qui franchissaient ses lèvres fines, observait ses yeux vert qui se mirent à briller et son corps qui se détendait au fur et à mesure que la coupe de vin se vidait.

- Vous n'avez pas touché à votre verre, remarqua Harry, un peu plus à l'aise.  
- Toujours garder le contrôle, répliqua son hôte.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien.  
- Encore un verre ? Proposa le maître des lieux.  
- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Harry tendit son verre et se vit se faire resservir une coupe.  
Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et l'estomac.  
- Encore un ? Sourit Rogue.  
- Non merci, je ne suis pas très résistant, assura Harry, sa main sur le ventre. C'est hyper fort votre truc !

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Harry, bien à l'aise, désormais, se leva. Il s'assit sur les genoux de son hôte et lui souffla :  
- Je ne suis pas venu pour que vous me regardiez boire votre truc... Prenez-moi encore, s'il vous plaît...  
Severus frémit. Comment faire pour ne pas céder à la tentation ?

Harry posa ses lèvres sur le coup de son amant, juste là où ça le faisait frissonner. Il lécha tendrement le morceau de peau du bout de la langue, arrachant un léger gémissement à Severus. Avec délicatesse, il coula sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille, descendit vers ses lèvres. Il redessina leurs contours de la langue. Il fut ravi de constater que la respiration de son ancien professeur eu quelques ratés. Harry continua son chemin, faisant soupirer Severus... Alors, lentement, sensuellement, il lapa le petit bout de chair, situé juste au dessous de son nez.

- Oh... Par la barbe de Merlin, articula difficilement Rogue.  
- Saviez-vous que morceau de peau que je viens de vous caresser est constitué essentiellement de tissus érectiles ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire goguenard.  
Seul le gémissement qui franchit les lèvres serrées de Severus lui répondit.

Harry, enivré par ce son, qu'il prit comme un encouragement, plongea sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fièvre.  
Severus lui rendit furieusement son baiser. Le plus jeune commença à effectuer des mouvements avec ses hanches, frottant son pantalon devenu un peu trop petit contre l'érection de son amant.

Severus gémit contre la bouche d'Harry. Furieusement, il commença à déboutonner la chemise noire de son amant. Les boutons coulaient rapidement entre ses doigts habiles… Harry se retrouva bientôt le torse nu. Se fût au tour du jeune homme de dévêtir son compagnon. Il le déboutonna lentement, embrassant chaque passerelle de sa peau…

Severus, n'y tenant plus, se pencha par-dessus Harry, plongea sur sa baguette et termina de les déshabiller d'un sort. Leurs corps désormais nus se touchèrent, impatients. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, Severus força Harry à se coucher sur le canapé.

Severus s'allongea sur lui, en gémissant. Il enfoui ses mains dans la chevelure noire de son amant, étalée sur l'accoudoir du divan. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs corps se caressèrent, seuls leurs soupirs troublaient le silence ambiant. Les mains graciles de Rogue glissaient sur le ventre d'Harry. Le maître des potions empoigna le sexe tendu du Survivant, lui arrachant un cri délicieux. Severus quitta les lèvres de celles du jeune homme et fit ramper sa langue sur ses tétons durcit. Il hurla encore, tandis que la main coquine de Rogue effleurait doucement sa verge.

Severus coula encore sa langue sur le corps juvénile pour atteindre, enfin, l'Objet de ses Fantasmes. Sans hésitation, il enroula sa langue autours du gland, faisant crier Harry Potter. Harry enfoui sa main dans la chevelure de son amant, pressant derrière son crâne, au rythme de ses coups de langues parfaitement maîtrisés. Il creusa les hanches, se cambra, supplia.

- Sev… Rus… Je t'en… T'en… Prie… Viens… !

- Très… bien, accepta-t-il.

Il lâcha le sexe du jeune homme, en grognant de désir.

Ce dernier attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table basse du salon et d'un mouvement du poignet enduit sa virilité d'une solution aqueuse…

Harry posa ses frêles chevilles sur les épaules de son ancien professeur, transpirant, gémissant. Son aîné mit des coussins sous ses hanches, le surélevant. Severus approcha son sexe de l'orifice, et lentement, il s'enfonça dans la cavité, retenant un cri de plaisir. Harry ne parvint pas à se maîtriser et hurla son prénom, réaction autant au plaisir qu'à la douleur.

Severus commença un lent mouvement de va et viens, faisant crier Harry de plus belle.

Leurs cris se répondant, Severus augmenta progressivement le rythme de ses immixtions. Il plaça ses mains à la base du sexe tendu à l'extrême de son jeune amant, massa ses bourses, tout en continuant d'onduler les hanches. Harry hurlait, noyé dans son plaisir.

Tandis que Severus allait et venait dans la cavité délicieuse de son amant, leur plaisir montait dangereusement, emprisonnant leurs corps incandescent d'une fine pellicule de sueur et subjuguait leurs cerveaux d'informations sensorielles.

L'orgasme les fit trembler… Les mains trempée de la semence du Survivant, Severus empoigna les cheveux de jais, étalés sur le canapé, encadrant un visage rougi et comblé. Il fondit sur les lèvres fines de son amant, l'emportant dans une tornade folle…

Ils se démêlèrent et Severus se chargea de les revêtir d'un mouvement ample de sa baguette.

- Je…

- Oui monsieur Potter ? Demanda Severus avec un sourire narquois.

- Tutoyez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Appelez-moi Harry, je vous en prie, murmura le jeune homme.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais me dire ? Reprit le Maître.

Sans le laisser paraître, le futur Auror était étouffé par le bonheur. Son cher Severus avait accepté, sans rechigner !

- Severus, tu as encore un peu de vin des Elfes ? Questionna-t-il, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Severus lui rendit son sourire. Harry en fut stupéfié. Ce sourire éclairait tout son visage, le rajeunissait et l'embellissait de manière surprenante. Et ce sourire, il lui était adressé !


	3. Chapter 2 : Leur dire ?

**Hello à tous ! ;) **

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! Le chapitre 4 euh... Je travaille dessus mais il est loin d'être terminé (oui, vous avez le droit de me baffer virtuellement)... **

**Merci infiniment aux lecteurs, revieweurs, followers et tous les autres, ça fait hyper plaisir ^^**

**Ela-chan : **_Hey ! Pas de soucis, je comprends, ça m'arrive à moi aussi ^^ La suite va arriver, je ne sais pas quand, mais elle va arriver, don't worry ! ;) Contente pour tes globes oculaires ! XD_

**Hayato : **_Hey ! Mais c'est normal ! Tu aime les Snarry ? Moi ausssiiii (nan sans blague ? -_-). Bref. Merci encore ! ;)_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les mettre dans la confidence ?

Assis sur le canapé nettoyé de leurs récents ébats, Severus et Harry discutaient autours de la bouteille à moitié remplie de vin des Elfes.

Les yeux verts du plus jeune brillaient, tandis qu'il n'écoutait qu'à moitié le monologue de Severus sur l'actuel Ministre de la Magie.

« _Il_ _est tellement beau !_ »

- Je suis navré Severus, mais il faut que je parte, j'ai mon cours nocturne d'Auror qui commence dans une heure, fit Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

- D'accord. A bientôt ?

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Severus souhaitait le revoir ! Il en aurait rit et pleuré à la fois, s'il n'avait pas été un homme.

- Oui, Severus, à bientôt, promis Harry, avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme sortit, le froid attaqua immédiatement sa peau pâle. Il soupira, une bouffée de vapeur sortit de sa bouche. Il traversa la rue d'un pas sûr et transplana.

Le jeune homme inséra la clé dans la serrure de son appartement, posa son manteau et se rua sur le réfrigérateur. Il mangea rapidement son morceau froid de gâteau au fromage. Pour son exercice, non seulement il lui fallait quelque chose dans le ventre, mais en plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'y rendre avec la panse remplie uniquement du liquide rouge sang qu'il avait bu chez son amant.

« _C'est mon amant !_ » Jubila-t-il.

- C'est mon amant ! Cria-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais Harry eu l'impression qu'il était truffé de promesses.

**oOoOo **

- Salut Harry, ronchonna un jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

- Salut Ron, répondit l'interpelé avec un grand sourire.

- Il est minuit et demi et toi tu souris comme un boulet ? S'étonna Ron.

- Laisse tomber. Ca vaut mieux pour toi…

Ron lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais n'ajouta rien.

Une jeune fille blonde les rejoint rapidement.

- Alessa, la saluèrent-t-ils, d'une voix froide.

Ils n'avaient jamais pu se blairer. Leur maître, David Gray, arriva avec du retard, pour changer. Il annonça aux trois élèves, d'une voix moqueuse :

- Eh bien, commençons immédiatement le parcours du secteur A.

Ron et Harry se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Le secteur A enfermait les pires créatures magiques et les maléfices les plus difficile à contrer. Alessa Starling, quant à elle, releva fièrement le menton et suivit leur maître.

Les trois jeunes adultes entrèrent dans le bâtiment gris, Gray refermant la lourde porte dans leurs dos. Le bruis sourd les fit sursauter. Ils se regardèrent, puis la jeune Alessa détala… Ils la perdirent rapidement de vue, entre tous les arbres.

- Tu sais quoi Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Cette fille, c'est une Hermione en dix fois moins sociale…

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

Ils se mirent en marche, guettant le moindre mouvement…

**oOoOo **

Quand ils attinrent la porte de derrière, avec le panneau qui avançait :

_Vous voilà hors de tout danger. Si vous êtes parvenu ici sans blessures mortelles, vous êtes dignes de l'école. _

_D. Gray _

Ils n'eurent que la force d'esquisser un léger sourire. Epuisés par leur course folle, ils se ruèrent sur la cloison.

Alessa les attendait, assise dans l'herbe, se rongeant les ongles.

- On peut appeler Monsieur Gray ? Questionna-t-elle.

- On peut lui dire qu'on est tous là, affirma Ron.

Si il restait un peu des effets d'alcool chez Harry avant qu'il n'entre dans le secteur A, il était sûr qu'ils avaient tous disparus !

Ils avaient dû combattre (entre autres) un Troll des montagnes puis un Détraqueur, suivit d'une Chimère et d'un Dragon… Mais c'était sans compter les pièges que les arbres et les chemins leur tendaient et les maléfices qui tombaient du toit invisible.

**oOoOo**

Sitôt arrivé chez lui, Harry se jeta sur son lit, sans plus une pensée pour son magnifique amant.

Il se réveilla vers les onze heures passées, ce dimanche-là, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

On frappa à la porte… Il se précipita et accueillit Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley en boxer.

- Tu viens manger un… Commença la jeune femme.

Elle s'arrêta net, quand elle vit le peu de vêtement que portait son meilleur ami.

- Oh, j'arrive.

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il allait manger avec eux chaque dimanche midi, au Chaudron Baveur. Il leur accorda un sourire rayonnant, les priant de patienter quelques minutes.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, enfila un pantalon, une chemise et sa cape à la hâte.

La petite troupe fut reçue par Tom, qui leur proposa leur table habituelle.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda Hermione. Voila une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

- Ca va vraiment bien ! Assura le Survirant.

- Tu as l'air de rayonner. Tant mieux, parce que depuis le départ d'Harold… Sourit Hermione.

Le rouquin grimaça à l'évocation de l'ex petit ami d'Harry. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer le fait que son meilleur ami était gay.

Ils mangeaient tout en discutant avec animation, riant parfois aux larmes, quand Ron s'excusa et disparu en direction des toilettes.

- Alors Harry, il s'appelle comment ? Questionna la jeune femme, dès que son petit ami fut hors de vue.

Le jeune homme admira silencieusement la capacité de son amie à deviner les choses… Mais il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il couchait avec Severus Rogue et qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il réussisse à faire fondre son cœur de glace.

- Je ne pense pas que…

- Harry, tu peux tout me dire ! Le coupa-t-elle.

C'est ce moment-là que Neville choisi pour fondre sur eux, tout sourire.

- Harry, cela faisait si longtemps ! Cria le nouveau venu.

- Neville, ça fait à peine deux semaines, ricana Hermione.

- Peut importe ! Tu sais quoi Harry ?! Hurla Neville.

- Moins fort Neville ! Recommanda la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme l'ignora et continua :

- Je suis avec Luna ! Je sors avec Luna Lovegood !

Son sourire éclairait tant son visage, qu'Hermione oublia le mystérieux homme de son meilleur ami et posa cent mille questions au sujet du nouveau couple.

- Elle va tantôt arriver, quand elle aura terminé son article pour le Chicaneur sur les Joncheruines…

Neville s'étouffait de son propre bonheur. Ron revint bientôt et Luna les rejoins seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Ils portèrent un toast à l'amour.

La petite troupe se quitta devant le Chaudron, deux heures plus tard.

Hermione salua Harry et enfila un morceau de papier dans la poche de sa veste…

Harry retourna directement à son appartement et lut le petit billet.

_A quinze heures mardi, au Chaudron. Je trouverais un moyen de quitter le ministère pour une heure, ne t'en fait pas. _

C'était son après-midi de congé. Il soupira, il ne pourrait pas éviter la curiosité d'Hermione longtemps. Il avait jusqu'à mardi pour se préparer à lui annoncer…

« _A moins de ne pas aller au rendez-vous… ?_ »

De toute manière, Hermione ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant de savoir, tout dans les moindres détails.

**oOoOo**

Il siffla trois coups à la fenêtre. Un hibou brun arriva en battant des ailes. Il attacha le morceau de parchemin à la patte tendue, se souvenant des fois où il avait fait la même chose avec Edwige. Il se coucha, songeant à la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

_Cher Hermione, _

_Tu ne payes rien pour attendre ! Si tu veux, passes chez moi, je préfère. Il faut que tu saches que cette personne me rend heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Peut importe qui il est. Je te dis à mardi. _

_H. _

_Salut Harry, _

_Je comprends parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te jugerais pas. Ginny vient aussi, je n'ai pas résisté quand elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de toi. Tu sais, tu ne lui parle plus depuis que tu t'es rendu compte de ton homosexualité, mais elle ne t'en veut pas. Elle comprend très bien et elle est prête à rester ton amie ! Sinon je lui dirai que ce n'est pas encore le moment, elle comprendra aussi…_

_Bref, redis-moi. _

_Hermione _

Quand le jeune Survivant reçu cette réponse, il cru défaillir. D'un geste rageur, il prit une plume et écrit « _Au point où on en est… Qu'elle vienne !_ ». Il attacha son message à son hibou et partit sous la douche. Il était cinq heures du matin, le lundi. Il avait cours avec son cher ami Gray. Ils étaient en pleine étude des différents sorts de dissimulation.

Il prit une douche rapide et rejoint Ron en transplanant. Une bruine légère tombait du ciel, ajouta à la morosité des lieux. Leur Maître se tenait bien droit, à temps cette fois-ci, devant le bâtiment immense.

- Bonjour Potter, bonjour Weasley.

- Bonjour Monsieur Gray.

Alessa se tenait aux côtés de son maitre, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Comme vous êtes arrivés les derniers hier soir et qu'en plus, au mépris de toutes règles, vous avez effectué le parcours ensemble, vous resterez tout les deux, demain après-midi, pour que nous nous penchions sur vos cas respectifs… Annonça David d'une voix qui cachait mal sa jubilation.

Harry ne sut dire s'il en était content ou pas…

Toujours est-il que, le lendemain, il se retrouva, en compagnie de Ron, devant l'école à attendre Gray. C'était bien une règle digne de son sadisme ! Ses élèves étaient obligés de patienter jusqu'à sa venue pour entrer dans l'école. Gray se donnait toujours de la peine d'arriver en retard.

- Entrez seulement, je vous en prie, susurra leur maître.

Ron et Harry s'assirent à la table en face du pupitre… David commença :

- Nous, moi et mes collègues, nous nous tuons à vous répéter que c'est chacun pour soi. Lors des examens, vous serez seuls, tous seuls. Vous devez être entrainés comme deux, trois, quatre Aurors à vous tout seul… Comme cela ne semble pas être acquis par vous deux, vous me ferez le double du travail… Votre première année s'est admirablement passée, monsieur Potter, vous allez donc corriger les mille copies de huit pages sur les Détraqueurs des Premières… Avec l'aide de votre ami Monsieur Weasley. Vous n'avez qu'une contrainte : vous devrez corriger la même copie, tout les deux, ensemble… Ensuite vous passerez à la suivante que vous corrigerez tout les deux et ainsi de suite.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres fines de David, ses yeux gris brillèrent. Il apporta un carton de copie annonçant :

- Voici les 500 premières…

Il disparu, les laissant seuls à leur travail.

- Quel con ce Gray ! Siffla hargneusement Ron.

- Un sacré connard, comme tu dis, affirma Harry.

Ils se penchèrent sur la première page. Les lettres minuscules formaient des phrases sans sens. Ils soupirèrent et se mirent au travail.

Ils entamaient la correction de la copie 67 quand un léger martèlement à la fenêtre les firent sursauter.

- Sirius! S'étouffa Harry.

- C'est ton hibou ?

- Ouais…

Dès qu'Harry détacha le morceau de parchemin de sa patte, il s'envola au loin. L'expéditeur n'attendait pas de réponse… Avec appréhension, il lut.

_Cher Harry James Potter, _

_En plus d'être un crétin, vous êtes un fin menteur. En effet, quand nous nous sommes rendues chez vous, nous avons eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir votre appartement désert. Nous avons frappé à votre porte, nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétées avant d'apprendre par votre camarade Miss Starling que vous étiez puni par votre Professeur Principal, appelé aussi Maître. La prochaine fois qu'une telle chose se reproduit nous vous jurons que ça va faire un malheur. Par le biais de cette lettre, nous nous permettons également de vous convier à notre table au Chaudron Baveur le jeudi de cette semaine. _

_En vous souhaitant un magnifique après-midi en punition, _

_H & G _

Harry fourra le parchemin dans sa poche, le rouge aux joues, sans laisser le temps à son ami de le lire.

- Allez viens, on continue, dit-il à Ron, qui le regardait étrangement.

**oOoOo **

_Mercredi soir_

Harry remontait pour la seconde fois la rue sombre qu'était l'Impasse du Tisseur. Le froid de ce mois de novembre rougissait ses joues. Il ne cessait de penser à son amant, il voulait le sentir contre lui, il voulait respirer son odeur. Merlin qu'il l'aimait ! Harry ricana de sa propre nullité. Pathétique, se disait-il.

Il frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Harry tendit l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit. Un léger martèlement continu au loin… Il posa un pied dans la demeure de Severus, puis un autre. Il se retrouva dans l'entrée. Il continua son chemin, le souffle court, sa baguette brandie.

- Harry ?

L'interpelé sursauta et se retourna. Severus Rogue se tenait là, en peignoir, les cheveux trempés.

- Oh je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas… Je ne voulais pas te déranger, Severus.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons. Viens.

Harry rangea sa baguette dans la doublure de sa cape et s'avança. Il posa ses lèvres fines sur celles de son amant, les lui mordit tendrement et demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Que Severus s'empressa de lui accorder, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Les mains de son aîné courant sur son dos, Harry murmura :

- Laisse-moi m'occuper une fois de toi…

Severus déglutit difficilement mais se laissa faire. Harry glissa sa main sous le peignoir et l'ouvrit, l'autre main s'enroulant dans ses cheveux mouillés et l'embrassa avec passion. Sa main coquine se balada sur le torse humide… Il roula sa paume sur les tétons durcis, la respiration de Severus eu quelques ratés. Doucement, il glissa sa langue dans son coup, mordillant de temps à autres la peau pâle. Severus peinait à respirer correctement, tandis que Harry coulait sa langue de plus en plus bas, il passa sur son ventre et Severus ne parvint pas à réprimer un faible gémissement. Rogue se tenait droit, pétrifié, le souffle court, ses joues rosées. Harry le fit asseoir sur le divan du salon et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Severus, les remonta vers le membre douloureusement érigé.

- Nom d'un chien, Harry ! Gronda-t-il quand ses mains délicates attinrent le gland.

Ce dernier se pencha et titilla la virilité de Severus du bout de sa langue. Rogue enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume, en gémissant. Il le lécha contentieusement, de ses coups de langues parfaitement maîtrisés. Il glissa ses mains sous les bourses de son amant, lui arrachant un cri rauque. Harry s'activait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément dans sa gorge, Severus ne parvenant plus à se maîtriser, il hurlait _son_ nom, fou de sensations.

- Ha… Ha… Harry, jays… Je vais… Je vais, balbutia-t-il.

Harry compris et prépara, il effectua un dernier mouvement de la bouche et Severus se répandit en longs jets brûlants. Il avala goulument le plaisir de son ancien professeur et s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec sa manche. Severus reprit lentement ses esprits, passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

- Je ne te savais pas si doué pour ce genre de chose, sourit le maître des lieux.

Harry lui accorda un sourire en coin et prit possession de ses lèvres…

* * *

**Gray and Alessa... They're mine ! :D**


End file.
